Chinese Whispers
by Moon Knight Apprentice
Summary: [SORATO]Matt and Sora have been dating for just under two weeks now and at school the rumours are spreading like grass fire. What is everybody talking about Matt for? And why is he the last one to know? Revised
1. One Thousand Trees Revised

A Thousand Trees (Chinese Whispers)  
By Ryan Bodle

Revised: 13th July 2007  
Completed: 19th July 2007

The alarm clock kicked to life as the time changed to 6:30am, immediately the radio engaged. Already half way through a sentence, the weather reporter droned on about how the typical Odaiba summer was to continue. No one really need guess from the golden heat that currently warmed the city.

It didn't matter how loud the radio blared the inane reporter's voice. The owner didn't need waking. She had regretfully slept a fitful, few hours last night and had been sitting up around four, doing nothing but letting her mind wander in the darkness. Again her eyes wandered over the pin up calender she had made of Teenage Wolves, her favourite band. She was late.

The sound waves did however prompt her to leave the confines of her bed. At least to get ready for school. She showered and dressed for school quicker than usual. She'd need to make a detour today. No time for breakfast either. This was important, a matter of life and death. Well, not life and death. Maybe just life.

Stealthily she proceeded outside. If she guessed right, her mom would be downstairs making breakfast right now. She picked up her satchel and with tediously slow gestures, slid her bedroom door open. She stepped out without making a noise and with slow and practised discipline, closed it behind her.

The apartment was deathly quiet. Nothing stirred the slightest noise anywhere in her home or the shop downstairs. She hurried to the front door ahead and slipped on her shoes. 'Almost free,' she thought to herself

"Sora-honey?" Takenouchi Sora almost jumped out of her skin at the summon. "Aren't you leaving for school a little early?" Her mother asked.

'Dammit,' Sora mentally cursed. "Hey mom," she greeted over her shoulder. "I have to do something before school today. Didn't I tell you?"

Mrs Takenouchi frowned, failing to recall. "Oh, maybe you did," She finally said. "Well, have a nice day."

"You too mom," Sora chirped and left.

The weather was bright and mild outside. Only whispers of clouds could be seen in any direction, but this did little to raise Sora's mood. It may have had something to do with the fact that the streets were relatively empty right now. It was almost a reflection of her own mental state. She had been isolating herself over the last couple of days. She knew that everyone had noticed but still couldn't tell them why. She tried telling herself there was no need to feel so defeated. Not until she knew for sure.

Rather than take the direct route to school, she turned off in the opposite direction. She had to stop by the store. A store no one she knew used.

* * *

The banging on the door got louder. "Matt! Get up for school!" Ishida Yamato groaned a defiant response. "Come on, you'll be late." 

"Alright," he shouted back in defeat and spun to sit up on his bed. "I'm up."

His father seemed content enough that the sixteen year old boy had answered and walked off as Matt gathered his senses in the dark. He threw his weight forward and used it to pull himself up and find the light switch.

With a dim glow now illuminating the room, Matt rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and checked himself in the mirror. 'Not pretty,' he told himself. He looked down at the desk at the foot of the mirror. Homework he had barely managed to finish still left out from the midnight hours of last night. What time had he gotten to sleep again? He picked up his watch lying by his textbooks and held up to his face, still not able to focus too far away from him.

"Oh, give me a break," he complained. He was late already, what did his dad mean by going to be? He grabbed his school uniform from the back of his chair.

* * *

Sora stood outside of the store, building up the will to go in. 'Would you rather find out the hard way?' She asked herself. She swallowed hard. 'No,' she told herself. You have to do this. She took a step. That was easy. The next came just as easy and she found herself almost charging inside. Her determined pace took her through the store at a pace. Her speed was suddenly killed as she came face to face with the shelf she was looking for.

She spun on her heel. Not with the marching speed she had suddenly managed to give herself a few moments ago. She turned so slowly, her body almost seemed to be resisting her. Slowly and mechanically, her arm raised to pick up one of the boxes. She retrieved one of the packets and held it down at her waist. There she stared at it. Her eyes didn't focus on any part of the packaging in particular, they wandered all over.

A bell ringing snapped her from the daze she caught herself in. She looked at the young girl running the cash register. She must have been roughly two years older than Sora. Sora wasn't quite sure why that made this trip worse. Did it really matter who she paid? As long as it was nobody she knew. Sora tightened her jaw, she felt it starting to shake and walked towards the counter to pay up.

She put the box down, hoping to catch as little attention as possible. She felt her eyes straining but she held herself from breaking down right there. The girl behind the counter looked at the box and then Sora. She gave Sora a sorry look and asked for the money. Sora paid quickly and picked the item up.

"Good luck," the girl said softly as Sora left. Sora looked back and smiled weakly as she tucked the box into her satchel.

"Thanks," she croaked and quickly left.

* * *

Sora was now half running to class. Her detour had made her later than expected for school. Turning another corner, she crashed into another student coming the other way. Both muttered their apologies as they righted themselves. Itagi Suzue smiled back at Sora. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, sorry. I have to go, late for class," Sora said hurriedly.

"Likewise," Suzue replied. "Sora, you dropped something."

Suzue went to pick up the box that was the cause of Sora's tardiness. Sora snatched it from Suzue's reach and quickly put it out of sight, hoping Suzue didn't get a good look at it. "Thanks, see you." She took off.

Suzue watched Sora run off. 'Was that what I think it was?' She asked herself. Just then, the bell rang to signal the start of class.

Sora got to her classroom the same time as her teacher. "Running later Miss Takenouchi?" He asked in an innocent tone that suggested he wasn't accusing in anyway.

"Gomen," Sora replied. "I had an errand to run before coming to school." She opened the class room door. A dim sound of chatter suddenly cut short as they both entered. She took the only empty seat at the front of the class. Matt was watching her from the back of the classroom, looking rather concerned. She flashed him a smile as she tucked her hair behind her ear and sat down.

Matt frowned as he watched Sora make her hasty entrance along with Tomoe-sensei. She smiled at him briefly. It seemed duller than usual, as if she was putting it on. He felt a twist in his stomach as he processed that thought. 'Nothing I can do now,' he said to himself. He sat back in a comfortable position. He'd have time to catch up with her after class.

He looked over to his right. Yagami Taichi was slung back in his chair, twiddling a pencil between his index finger and thumb. A doodle was evident on his notepad and the auburn haired boy was already starting to expand the babyish looking dinosaur into something else, as of yet, undetermined. He caught Matt's glance and gave a nod. Matt nodded back with a slight grin on his face. They both prepared to let the class pass by inventing new ways of making it look like they were listening to Tomoe-sensei. Both boys had agreed a long time ago, history wasn't a subject either of them held of any particular importance.

* * *

The bell rang. 'Finally,' Matt sighed. He shut his textbook in an over exaggerated motion and unslung his bag from the back of his chair. He got up and put his things away quickly, hoping to catch up with Sora. So far, today hadn't started off that well. He knew he'd be told about his 'sub-standard' essay he was up all night working on, he had maths next and band practice had been cancelled. So far he had little methods available to him where he could unwind and relax. Thankfully, Sora's company alone did a lot to calm him.

When he looked up, he found it was too late. She had slipped out of class before he had even noticed. He turned to Tai. "Did you see Sora leave?"

Tai looked over to her desk and found it empty. "No, what's her hurry?"

"No idea," Matt answered. "I'm going to try and catch her up, see you in class."

With that, he slung his bag over his shoulder and barged his way through the class and out into the hallway crowds to look for her. Somehow she had managed to slip completely out of sight. Matt used his height advantage to peer over the crowd of students filling the corridors, but Sora was nowhere to be seen. He wandered about looking for her but even as the crowds thinned, he had no luck. The bell went again to signal classes resuming. Matt scowled and turned off for maths.

* * *

Classes ended for recess. Inoue Yolei had already begun her morning rounds. Darting between the social circles that had begun to form outside, she prowled for gossip to keep up on. Yolei had become one of those people who was generally liked by everyone but never had an attachment any group in particular. In fact the only people she chose to sit down with was the closely knit digidestined.

Suddenly her sixth sense kicked in and her ears pricked. A blip turned up on her radar. She could tell somebody was talking about somebody, somewhere close. It was an internal instinct. Her eyes carefully surveyed the school grounds. Itagi Suzue and friends were in a circle as she bowed in and talked in a hushed manner. The girls about her sharply breathed in as she went on.

'Bingo,' Yolei thought with some satisfaction and crossed the school yard. "Hey, Suzue-chan!" She said brightly as she approached.

The girls broke off from their intense and whispered chatter and Yolei approached. Suzue smiled back. "Yolei-chan, how are you?"

"Oh you know, the same as always. Mom and Dad keep giving me extra hours at the store these days but they never extend my allowance for it," Yolei talked animatedly. "What's the word with you guys?"

"Oh nothing much," Suzue dismissed. "Did you want to join us? Ami was just mentioning the surprise mock exam she had in biology."

"Surprise tests, already?" Yolei burst. "But exams aren't for another six months." Ami shrugged. Yolei expected more of a conversation from the girls but they seemed to be content in giving her the silent treatment. It was an awkward few moments of silence. "Well, I'm going to try and find Kari. If you see her, let her know I'm looking for her."

"Sure thing," Suzue replied. "See you around Yolei."

Yolei walked off. She couldn't see over her shoulder but knew the girls had gone back to their hushed conversation. That was weird. She was rarely ousted from conversation like that. Usually when this happened there was huge gossip in the works. Usually involving her friends. She figured it was time to put her detective hat on and set up some interviews, so to speak. Come to think of it, Sora had been acting strange lately, avoiding people and keeping to herself a lot. Yolei ducked inside. Most likely, Sora would have found a classroom to be alone in. Sulking in the bathroom was a real easy way of getting noticed.

Just then she could swear she had distinctly heard Sora's name mentioned. She peeked her head around the corner and found someone else talking lowly. They noticed Yolei a few feet away from them and went silent all of a sudden. Yolei frowned. She would need to find Sora quickly.

* * *

He heard another hustle of whispers as he walked down the school halls, feeling a thousand eyes upon him. He couldn't tell what it was about; frankly he didn't care what it was. They could idly banter all they liked for all he cared, he just wished they'd make an attempt to do it behind his back so he could carry on pretending not to notice. But they all seemed to wait until they were just in his peripheral vision before covering their hands and leaning to the one person next to them. Ultimately making sure he knew they were talking about him but wouldn't dream of saying anything to his face.

This had been going on all morning and it was now recess. He stalked the hallways for Sora, hoping her company would cheer him up from this dismal mood he was in. He was purely confident she would. She was usually all he needed in the day to make it worth getting up.

Brushing his long blonde hair behind his ear, Matt quickened his pace in search for her and just as he rounded the corner, he crashed into someone, knocking them straight to the floor. He looked down with an instinctive hand to help them up. Delightfully it was her.

"Sora!" He stammered, "I'm so sorry, here." She scurried her arms about the floor before accepting his help.

"Thanks," she said with a shy smile, still dazzling as every other she possessed. "I can't hang around right now Matt, can I catch up with you later?"

"Sure, I guess," he answered rather disappointed. She took off rather quickly.

"Thanks, see you around," she said over her shoulder as she hurried off down the corridor. The whispers intensified after their brief liaison. With a scowl at all of them they turned silent and stared at him.

Now determined to either find out what was going on or find somebody who was as clueless as he was to enjoy a normal conversation, he spun on his heel and set about finding either Yolei or Izzy, whoever was in the computer room at this time.

Thankfully, Izzy was in the computer room doing whatever extra work he did normally. Frankly, Matt had hoped to speak with Yolei and get an answer to the whispers that were constantly at his heels, silently gnawing away at him.

"Morning Matt," Izzy greeted in an automated way as he typed furiously away. "What brings you here?"

"Peace and quiet," Matt answered passively slinking around to Izzy's position and glimpsing the work he was doing, hoping he might understand.

"You would be referring to the rumours that are spreading like a grass fire throughout the school?" Izzy questioned.

"Damn!" Matt cursed. "Even you know?"

"Only that there is one about you and Sora, I wasn't told anything else." Matt pulled up a seat and sat on it backwards leaning his arms on the back of the chair and his head on his arms, continuing to watch Izzy work. "Naturally I tried to get more detail but nobody wants to talk to anyone who talks with you or Sora, even Yolei's cut out of the lines of communication."

"Must be big."

"You have a clean conscience at the moment?" Izzy asked, turning from his work. Matt raised his eyebrows at the boy. "Well it could only be something Sora knows and you don't then."

"She was acting kind of funny when I saw her this morning," Matt added. At this point he hadn't perked up. "Come to think of it, she's been a bit off the last couple of days."

Things were going from bad to worse as Tai stormed into the room.

"What's all this talk about Matt and Sora?" He asked Izzy, not seeing his blonde haired pal behind the row of computers.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Izzy replied. Tai punched a fist into his open palm.

"Man! I am this close to getting the third years up against the wall and-."

"Forget it Tai," Matt interrupted. "Its not worth it."

The brown haired kid was only mildly surprised of Matt being out of sight.

"So you don't know?" he pulled up a chair next to his best friend. Matt shook his head in his arms.

"I saw Sora for five seconds today and she took off before I could even say anything."

"Want me to try and talk to her?"

"That's OK, she'll come to me when she's ready." It was silent for a few seconds.

"I'll just try and talk to her."

"Thanks man."

The creaking door was opened once again and all heads turned to see Joe walk in. "What's all the hush about?" Tai reached out and pulled a seat into the mini circle they were making.

"That's what today's meeting is called for," Tai said mockingly. "What does Sora know that's got the school in an uproar."

"So its about Sora?"

"I got no idea what its all about," Matt answered. "I don't get what could be wrong. We've only been dating for a few weeks now."

Yolei burst through the door and after a brief scan hung her mouth wide open looking how to start her opening sentence.

"Just close then open and make sounds Yolei," Matt responded. "That's how most people talk."

"Ah, Tai," she started piecing something together. "I need your help with something, me and Kari need your help with something." Tai cocked an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with Kari?" Yolei just flapped her hand urgently, beckoning him to come.

"No time for Q and A," she answered. "Come on, come on, come on!" Once in arms reach, Yolei grabbed Tai by the sleeve and yanked him out of the room faster than any object known to man.

"She knows something," Joe said quickly.

Matt got up and paced towards the door, "she better." He almost growled as he followed them. Joe thought about following him but instead chose to sit by Izzy and look over his latest project into probing the mass of information that was the digital world.

Matt stormed down the corridors, the bodies gathered there only a blur to him at the moment. The only use they proved was to funnel him to the centre of attention, no doubt where either Sora, Yolei, Tai or all three were holed up. He turned a corner and saw the guiding wall of bodies focusing on the girl's bathroom.

Tai stood half way through the door, a stunned look on his face. It seemed to take minutes for his head to spur round and his gaze to meet Matt's glare. Then the brown haired boy snapped back to reality, he held two hands in front of him to try and detain Matt.

"Don't bother trying Tai, I want to know what the hell's going on!" Matt growled.

"Hold fire Matt, trust me on this one, you do not want to just rush in right now," Tai answered, holding Matt firmly by the shoulders. Matt's glance went into the bathroom where he saw nothing but the wall of a cubicle and then back to Tai, whose fixed glare meant what he said. "I know you must be pissed right now because you want to know what's going on." Tai started. Matt exploded.

"I am pissed because my girlfriend would rather tell everyone else in the world her problems before me!" The blonde haired boy's face went into deep crimson from anger.

"Well doesn't that tell you how god damn serious it is!" Tai snapped back. "And another thing, I should kick your ass for even making this situation!"

"For making this situation? What's that supposed to mean?" Matt looked at Tai's fists, now grabbing his shirt, knuckles white. Then with a deadly look to equal his best friend's he said deep and menacingly. "Let go Tai."

This just forced Tai to grip harder and stare deeper into his friend's deadly eyes with a deep rising anger. The two at a stand off for an eternity looked right through each other to their deepest inner selves and right back to the surface of each other's skin again. Finally a voice from the confines of the bathroom spoke softly.

"It's OK Tai, let him in." Sora spoke with a quivering voice. Matt's attention turned past Tai, who in turn continued to glare at his best friend. From round the corner a timid Kari and Yolei walked by and stopped at the two boys. They each gave a worrying look at Matt and tried to hide it with a supportive smile before turning to Tai.

Yolei gave him a sharp elbow to the ribs, and both girls grabbed him and took him away. As Matt watched them leave, he became aware of the crowd around him. Several students watching open mouthed, then in the hallway the vice principal. The first to react the stout woman boomed.

"OK, everybody to class, break time is over!" Hundreds of bodies shuffled away and she zeroed down on Matt.

Not being held back now, Matt darted into the bathroom and shut the door behind him to the insistent thumping and pushes of the teacher on the other side, her voice shouted through the wood but he blocked the words out. He quickly found the latch and shut the door firmly so he could walk away without disruption.

His shoes clicked loudly against the cold, hard floor as he took long and heavy steps through the room. Sora's sobbing could be heard somewhere at the far side of the room. Each step he took towards the sound weighed heavier as it became apparent he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know what was going on.

He came to the second to last cubicle, the door wide open and a carpet of tissue littered the floor, his body pivoted slowly and turned to face a mass weeping body, retreated to the seat of the toilet. Light auburn hairs covering a mixture of bright red and tear-ridden skin that in turn slowly looked up at Matt.

He kept a neutral face as he looked down at her. Something told him he should have been warm and supportive but he didn't know what he was facing yet. They both looked at each other for several minutes in total silence before Matt broke down. He couldn't take it any more. "Tell me what I'm supposed to say Sora."

"I don't know," she sniffled. "I was hoping you could tell me the same thing." Matt knelt down on one knee to see look at her in the eyes. They looked tired, desperate and despairing. They had a red tint around the edges, showing the irritation they had been subjected to by tissue, sleeves or the back of Sora's hand. Whatever she could find to rub them dry lately.

He looked down at the box on the floor. It had been torn open in desperation. A cold and icy feeling erupted in the pit of his stomach upon looking at the label. "What's this doing here?" He asked with some dread in his voice. She couldn't answer, all she could do was breath. She began to hyperventilate. Matt held her by the shoulders, then hugged her tightly. He hoped this would pacify her enough to give a straight answer, but in truth he was suddenly as scared as she imagined she was right now. Eventually she started to calm down a bit as he felt her grip him back. She nuzzled in his embrace. He let go and looked at her with the most serious demeanour he had ever mustered.

"Come on Sora, just tell me," he pleaded her. Just then the vice-principal banged on the door again, reminding them of her presence.

She broke eye contact with him and took a deep, sobering breath. Finally she spoke meekly. "I'm late."

"Sora, no class now is going to matter this point in time."

"No Matt, you don't understand," she said right back and looked back up at him. "I'm late." She said with emphasis boring a meaning right through to Matt. His jaw hung low as if it had been hammered down and something and sent his mind reeling.

"What? Wh-? How?" He stammered. She looked dumbfounded at the question.

"Last Saturday!" She cocked an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you don't know how it works."

"I know that!" He shot back, "we used protection didn't we? Just how?" She produced a box from the folds of her arms and threw it at his feet.

"400 lines of fine print that's how!" She shouted back. He looked at the open box of condoms she had unleashed at him. "Bastards." She broke into a cry again.

Time stood still for Ishida Yamato as he conflicted with himself. What was he going to do? He was too young to be a father, and yet Sora was telling him she was pregnant. He couldn't bring an answer to his chaotic mind at this point and too many questions, possibilities and feelings spun through his brain, tearing him apart in a matter of seconds until he almost forgot where he was. An involuntary reaction to all this suddenly snapped him back to reality as he felt an acidic viscous liquid rising in his throat.

With lightning speed, he bolted in to the cubicle next to them and vomited. After he felt he was done he hit the flush and walked across to the basin, washing water in his face and looking at himself in the mirror. In the space of five minutes, he had turned into something that looked much like a zombie.

Just in front of him, a small plastic rod rested on the side of the basin. He didn't take in the details of it. It didn't seem to matter right now.

"Matt?" Sora asked softly. "Are you OK?" He felt his tongue was too large and swollen to speak a reply but managed something anyway.

"I will be." His voice felt dead as he spoke. He looked in the mirror in front of him. He looked worse than he did when he woke up. He tried breathing deeply but felt his lungs collapse quicker with every attempt to keep them regular.

Without thinking, a notion that seemed too far out of his capability right now, he turned and fled for the door. He released the latch and whipped it open. Ms. Kakashi was on the other side ready to fly into a tirade about his recent reaction. He didn't have time to stand and listen. He pushed past her and began to run. He ran down the corridors, away from everything. He had to get away. He heard Ms. Kakashi yelling at him to come back. At this point he didn't know if he ever would.

Having watched Matt Ishida flee from the school grounds, Vice-principal Kakashi had to find out why and stormed into the bathroom looking for a cause. She was surprised to see Sora Takenouchi sitting in a cubicle in tears. So many tissues covering the floor and then she pried a box from the layers of paper and with one glance dropped her anger. With a sorrow filled voice she just looked at the student. "Oh Sora."

The brown haired girl rushed into her arms and broke down in more tears as all the teacher could do was hold her. "Please don't tell my dad," she said through her tears and the teacher's bosom.


	2. Walk Away

Chinese Whispers Part II- (Walk Away)  
  
A/N: Thanks to all you guys who reviewed. Most of all i'M-a-ReBeL for being so bold as to say: "Really great plot, and you wrote it out perfectly," I'm really honoured you think so. But in the end I love all you guys for taking the time to read my writing.  
  
Just so you know, this story was inspired by the song "A Thousand Trees" by Stereophonics, hence the chapter name. "Walk Away" by Mad At Gravity playing over and over in my head brought this chapter to you. Try and find them and listen to them to get what's going through my brain. Scary thought for those who actually know me. Here's your second chapter.  
  
There was one similarity about his physical self and his conscious self. Both had no idea where they were. His legs aimlessly pulled the weight of his body forward, if felt as if he stopped, he would turn to stone at this point. Somewhere in the distance, he could hear the dull thud of his own heart trying to feel again.  
  
He kicked at the ground below him it was soft, beige. There was a crash of water from his right. The waterfront, he was at the waterfront. So what? Another crash, was that the water or his head? Hopefully it was the waterfront. It suddenly made sense to focus on something completely irrelevant to calm him. Two hours on and he was still finding it difficult to think, to breathe.  
  
He finally turned and faced the water and fell to the floor below, his body pounding a shape into the sand around him. There was another crash of water. It was relieving in a way, tension being beaten away to its steady beat. Seagulls chirped in the distance, a mocking laugh to his situation. He almost slipped away again if it wasn't for the life saving water, once again crashing to the shores to bring him back to reality.  
  
The sky was a clear blue just now, the Sun shining pleasantly over everything. The world oblivious to his plight, yet everything aware of him and their joy was an ironic laughter directed just at him. The waves crashed again. He couldn't stop thinking the whole world was gathered around him, watching his sorrow, laughing at the irrational boy he had suddenly become or was.  
  
Was he always what he was now? Or had he become what he was? Or is to be correct. He launched a fist at the sand around him. The action demanding he stopped thinking like that, it wasn't the matter at hand. What was he going to do? He argued that finding out whether he had changed into what he was or always was what he is seemed quite appealing but another part him boycotted the idea.  
  
The waves crashed again. That looked like a good idea, watch the waves come in to take him away. It sounded better than the first endeavour, despite it being equally fruitless; both parts of his conflicting self were satisfied to do it.  
  
The soft, padded leather offered little comfort to her as she reclined into the seat outside the Principal's office. In fact nothing material offered any comfort right now, she felt naked to everyone, exposed and misconceived. If it wasn't the snickering of girls behind her back today, it was the obscene looks every guy in school had given this afternoon.  
  
There was no protection from the words they said about her. She couldn't hear them but she felt the brutal punch they were meant to deliver and metaphorically speaking, she had been beaten to a bloody pulp. She would cry, but the were no more tears in her body and without them, the cause seemed pointless.  
  
She sat staring at her clasped hands in her lap, the echoes of foot steps and voices around her slowly going out of focus as her vision blurred. Now only her body remained, everything around was the other world. The one she was in was slowly collapsing on itself and even that place would abandon here. She was totally alone to face the pain the future foreboded. The pain of choice.  
  
Her shoulder tensed as she felt something grab it and she instantly was drawn from the suicidal state she was working herself into. She looked up to see Tai holding a strong look on his face as his betraying eyes looked sadly down at her. She did the first thing she could and stood up to collapse on his shoulder.  
  
Naturally she felt him grip as tight as he could around her. She often hated how overblown his embrace was, but just this once it felt better than anyone else could have provided. Suddenly there was a shield she could depend on staying as the shoulder she leant her forehead began to soak from newly forming tears, dying straight into the fabric of his jacket. Tai just held tighter and she was glad of it.  
  
Before she was satisfied to remain calm for the time being, a door opened behind Tai as she looked towards it, her vision blurred by the droplets of her despair. School Councillor Kino Mihiro was at the opening, Miss Kakashi swept through. She glanced at Tai and Sora worryingly, Tai just returned her look with a firm nod to try at set her at ease as she walked off.  
  
"Sora," Councillor Kino said softly. "Did you want to come in and talk?"  
  
Sora lifted her head timidly. Tai just held her tighter again. "Councillor Kino, I don't think it's a good time now."  
  
"No, its OK Tai," she broke off from him. "Its probably best if I talk this out with Miss Kino." She stepped minutely in to the office.  
  
"Well, I'll wait out here for you," Tai replied. Sora turned back and smiled against all odds.  
  
"Oh no, you will not Mr. Yagami, you still have classes to attend!" Councillor Kino said firmly and cut him off before protesting. "And if necessary Miss Takenouchi will be in my office all day for her comfort so you can come and see her at the end of school, now get going!"  
  
Tai snarled as he paced off down the corridor and Councillor Kino shut the door quietly. She walked around to her desk and stood in front of her desk. She put her hand out.  
  
"Would you like to sit?" Sora obliged and let herself into a deeply comfortable chair, as welcoming as Tai's support she loosened somewhat as Miss Kino looked at her silently. It was almost awkward. But Sora could tell she was picking her words on how best to approach the situation and for that she was glad. At the moment she felt she could leech all the sympathy she could from people rather than walk away from the whispers behind her.  
  
"Now I know you must feel very alone right now Sora, but its quite OK, you're not the first student to make this mistake," Miss Kino started. Sora raised her head.  
  
"Mistake? No Miss, it wasn't a mistake, it was just-."  
  
"Sora," she interrupted and got up again. Now kneeling at her side a reassuring hand stroked at hers. "Its ok." She implied with a firm yet soft look. Her other hand had reached out and grabbed a glass which she offered to Sora. The young woman took it shakily now as Miss Kino filled it with iced water. Sora took a sip, the cold spreading through out her body immediately. Suddenly this meeting seemed like a bad idea.  
  
Right now, Miss Kino looked different. She always looked kind with her soft brown eyes, narrow but forever smiling with the students. Her round face had high cheekbones that allowed her to smile as beautifully as her eyes. She stood all but five feet two inches in a red and brown kimono today. She always wore them to school; they always made her look friendlier.  
  
Now she looked something else. No she looked the same, she felt something else. Sora felt she wasn't one her side. Completely anyway. Councillor Kino resumed a calm collected posture in her chair and looked at Sora, deadpan. "Its not unusual to still have feelings for this young man."  
  
Sora cocked an eyebrow, "Of course I still have feelings for him."  
  
"I know Sora, please understand, I've seen many girls in your situation and whilst they are all different, some things don't change, please just hear me out ok?" Sora nodded feeling very odd about this. "Now this boy. Is he older?"  
  
"No, he's in the same grade."  
  
"I see."  
  
"You see what?" On an emotional roller coaster, Sora felt her blood start to simmer as she stared equally deadpan at the "councillor."  
  
"Sora please, I'm not saying anything to hurt your feelings, whatever I do say hasn't necessarily happened and won't necessarily happen in the future, I say these things now because I want you to understand you may have to make some very difficult decisions in the near future and its good that you know what the possible outcomes could be."  
  
A new ride low, Sora slumped. "Go on."  
  
"Ok, now these girls I have spoke with in the past are often, how can we say?" She pondered. "Conquests," Sora's eyes snapped wide. "Sometimes not. But a lot of the time, these girls are left to fend for themselves, whether it's from their partners abandoning them or running away or other reasons. Young boys like-."  
  
"Matt."  
  
"Matt are too young to take such a responsibility like this and more often than not, don't." Sora's hearing started to dull slightly as she went on. Her attention turned to the window and she looked as far out as possible. She hoped that somewhere she could see Matt from where she was, but ironically he never showed up and suddenly Miss Kino was starting to make sense. She swallowed the large, dry lump forming in her throat and closed her eyes tight to stop any more tears. Then with resignation, she turned back to the voice that was speaking so many hidden truths to her.  
  
The shrill laughter of the bell roused Tai from his table scratching. The afternoon painfully wore him out as he waited for his chance to check up on Sora. And as if it couldn't come quick enough, the brown haired teenager grabbed his backpack and headed for the door. He pelted out into the corridor ignoring the furious bellowing of his Geography teacher behind him.  
  
His feet pounded against the floor with urgency and he flew passed an opening door to the computer labs, Yolei peeked her head. "Tai! How's Sora?" Tai jumped on to the railings by the stairs and on his way down answered.  
  
"Tell you later!" Before anything else could be asked, his body slid out of view at near terminal velocity. He timed the slide down the stair well and jumped at the last instance, back on his feet and belting for the Councillor's office. In World Record time, he was standing outside a lavish oak door with a gold plaque reading Miss Kino. He caught his breath before deciding to interrupt.  
  
Just as he gave a hard rap on the door, it opened almost immediately as if he were expected so soon. He first saw Councillor Kino standing expectantly at the door, glaring at him, which he didn't care about. Further behind her was Sora still looking the other way. Her head was somewhat sunk and her body slouched. Tai gave the councillor a very sceptical look as he pushed past her.  
  
Sora was instinctively holding her arms around her mid section protectively and looking into her lap. Tai gently stepped by her and laid his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him meekly.  
  
"Hey," he said softly and smiled unsure.  
  
"Hey," she replied equally.  
  
"Want me to walk you home?" She looked away from him and then laid her head over his hand, nuzzling at it before minutely nodding. "Want to wait for the crowd to die down?" She nodded again.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone," Miss Kino said and shut the door behind her. After a few moments Tai crouched down by Sora and looked up to her.  
  
"So what did you guys talk about precisely?" Sora drew a big breath but she didn't say anything. He head still on Tai's hand, she just stared stonily ahead. "Come on Sora, how long have we been friends?"  
  
Reluctantly she answered. "We didn't talk about anything, I sat here and listened to her for the entire of the afternoon, telling me how much of an asshole Matt is going to be."  
  
"I'm sure its not as bad as that, but she does have a point." Sora's head bolted up right.  
  
"I can't believe you just said that!"  
  
"What? That wasn't him who bolted from the school grounds after you told him what was going on?"  
  
"You were there?"  
  
"Well I wasn't going to just leave without making everything was alright."  
  
"He was just scared!" Sora jumped from her seat to her feet.  
  
"And still is no doubt! I don't blame him either but you have to confront the fact he's left you right now."  
  
Sora slumped back in to the chair and sobbed quietly. "God if I could just run too."  
  
Kneeling back down by her, Tai wrapped his arms around her. "Look no one blames you," he told her.  
  
"What was that? She freed herself from him and stood up again. Tai came level with holding his arms out submissively.  
  
"I said no one blames you, it's not your fault."  
  
"But everybody seems find no problem with blaming Matt!" Her voice quivered from a mixture of things. She was upset, she was tired and most of all her throat was sore from the hours before of crying and screaming. "How can you call yourself his friend!?"  
  
Sora bolted for the door and made for the nearest school exit. She was pulled back sharply by Tai grabbing her wrist.  
  
"Let me go!" She screamed hysterically and swiped at him. Her knuckles caught something hard. She didn't see what but his grip let off and she carried on running.  
  
Please leave a comment! Let me know what you think?  
  
Find me  
  
I'm falling  
  
And fooling myself that it's flight  
  
Imperfect  
  
I plummet  
  
And ponder  
  
Pushed away on principle  
  
Walk away and I stare  
  
Would you stand me up again?  
  
Wonder if I've said too much  
  
And we'll never speak again  
  
Forfeit  
  
My future  
  
For feelings of few far betweens  
  
Mindless  
  
Of merciful  
  
Measures  
  
Making ends preempt the means  
  
I searched your eyes for an answer  
  
And shuddered at what I found there  
  
As my skin shrunk away from conclusion  
  
That you lack the strength to care  
  
Walk away and I stare  
  
Would you stand me up again?  
  
Wonder if I've said too much  
  
And we'll never speak again  
  
This is the way it has to be  
  
That you would turn your back on me  
  
And you and I should walk away  
  
Walk away and I stare  
  
Would you stand me up again?  
  
Wonder if I've said too much  
  
And we'll never speak again 


	3. Faster The Chase

* * *

Chinese Whispers: Faster The Chase By Ryan Bodle  
  
"I feel alive, you are my ecstasy  
its you that I'm craving  
I feel alive, you are my energy  
so why do you hate me?

I'm holding you, holding you close to me  
You are my angel  
I lost control  
you were my enemy but know your my friend" Faster The Chase, Inme.

* * *

The minutes that had led up to her now lying on her bed, bedroom door now slammed shut were just still images as the scene changed, they barely seemed motion. And now as she laid in a mess of yet more tears, her lungs burned, her knees felt shattered but what's more her heart ached. She brought her head up to see a photo frame on the windowsill. There, Ishida, stood smiling in that cocky way he always did. With a short scream, her arm lashed out and slammed it face down so she couldn't see it anymore. She hated him. She loved him but hated him more. She hated Miss Kino. She hated Tai. She hated herself for hating them. Her throat was now baring pain as if barbed wire had pierced her flesh but simply couldn't hold her crying back.  
  
Face held down in the blankets, she found it hard to breathe but hardly cared. She pounded a fist down on her pillow, her wrist scratching something. His charm bracelet. He bought it for her when they started going out. She wretched it off of her and threw it to the floor. She wanted to be rid of everything that reminded her of him. Like the blouse she wore. That was his too. She couldn't be rid of the garment sooner as she slunk to the side of her bed. Now on the floor with her knees drawn to her chest, she hugged her knees.  
  
The rising tide had pushed everything away that was able to move. Insects scattered to the cracks in the walls for shelter. Ishida Yamato had fled to the top of the wall. He sat with legs over the side, his arms crossed over the bar in front of him. His chin resting on them as he stared across the water, watching night come as the Sun died behind him.  
  
"Room for one more?" A voice asked behind him. Matt replied with a grunt. He hadn't cared whether his brother sat or not. T.K soon took up position beside him. Despite being years younger, T.K was fast becoming a taller man than Matt and his feet hung lower. T.K leaned back on both hands. There was an awkward silence for the younger brother. "So what happened at school today?"  
  
"Like you don't know."  
  
"Actually no," T.K answered. "The last time I tried going around you for answers, you caught and told me you'd kick my ass."  
  
Matt grunted again.  
  
"I know how much you hate secrets, so I figured I'd ask you," There wasn't a response. "Besides Kari and Yolei are currently swearing silence on everybody."  
  
"Makes a change." Matt added, making T.K grin.  
  
"What happened?" At this point Matt felt too weak to resist the question. Even if he did have the will, he couldn't last against the 'you'd hold out on your own brother' routine T.K was so good at playing. He sighed, allowing the last of his solitude to break down.  
  
"Sora's pregnant."  
  
"Whoa," T.K responded mild voiced.  
  
"I know."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Can I ask how or when?"  
  
Matt took a deep breath. "Last Saturday, when we were going to go to that music festival."  
  
"At a festival?" T.K asked, his jaw dropped low.  
  
"We didn't end up going," Matt shot back. "I got to Sora's."

* * *

.:The Saturday Before:.  
  
The wind carried his feet down the path today. He felt on top of everything, nothing could go wrong and nothing could bring him down. Matt had been looking forward to the local music festival for some time now and he even had the company of a great girlfriend, willingly wanting to join him. Despite the fact she knew at some point he might bore her with all the bands he knew and how much they'd improved or not.  
  
He caught the looks from a group of girls passing by. They whispered to each other before giving him bashful look and a giggle. He faced forward again with a smirk, safe in the knowledge the 'Ishida Charm' still worked from a distance.  
  
He rounded the corner, the flower shop Sora's mother owned was just insight. The shop was closed today. Sora's parents were out for the day, he quickly turned down the alley and headed up the grate black stairs. It was a fire escape that had fast become an adopted front door for the Takenouchi residence. Matt rapped on the wooden door, which swung ajar as he did. A distant sound of music being played was in the background as he strained to hear what was inside. The door creaked further open as he cleared his throat and called her name tentatively. "Sora?"  
  
There wasn't any response. He took a light step in side the apartment. Another layer of sound could be heard, Sora singing rather badly to what was being played. Matt piped up more confidently. "Sora?"  
  
Quite apparent that he couldn't be heard, Matt walked down the corridor nearing the source of activity. "Hey Sora, it's me, Matt," he chimed again. Again it went unheard. He heard her just beyond the door on his right, which he opened. A wave of rock came pouring through at unbelievable levels, and more unbelievably, Sora matched the volume with her own, unique singing. Matt's eyes opened as his mouth hung open.

* * *

"Well?" T.K asked as Matt told the story.  
  
"Well, she must have just got out of the shower," he answered, still looking across the horizon.  
  
"You walked in on her naked!?" Matt dug a fist at his arm. "Ow!"  
  
"Keep it down T.K. Yes, I walked in on her naked." There was a pause before T.K asked another question.  
  
"What was it li-?"  
  
"Don't even go there."  
  
There was a silence between the two. It was uncomfortable to T.K. It was just nothing to Matt as ever. Sometimes it was hard to tell if he even cared for some one else's company. Or maybe he did regardless of what was said, just that they were there. T.K scratched the back of his head. "I want to say something."  
  
"But not sure what?" Matt finished. T.K nodded and ended up leaning forward over the rail like his brother. "What would you do?"  
  
"Well I'd probably be more careful."  
  
"You wouldn't have done anything in the first place wuss."  
  
"Hey! I'm here to help you know?"  
  
"I know. But that wasn't helpful."  
  
"So you want to know what I'd do?"  
  
"If you were in my shoes."  
  
"I'd probably go and talk to Sora."  
  
"I was afraid you'd do that."  
  
"But I'm not you."  
  
"If you were, I wouldn't be in this mess," Matt answered. He dragged himself up. "I guess I got to face the music."  
  
"Want me to walk with you?"  
  
Matt shook his head. "I'll be fine." He looked down at T.K and raised an eyebrow. "Why is it you're giving me advice more often than the other way?" T.K shrugged.  
  
"Well for one thing, I learn off your mistakes so I don't screw up as much as you do."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No, thank you. What shall I tell Dad if he asks?"  
  
"Tell him I'm with Sora, see you around." Matt turned on his heel and waltzed off. He wasn't too eager to be going anywhere, but it would get worse before it got better and he wanted to get past the bad as soon as humanly possible. He had to go talk to Sora.

* * *

Down and out with his best friend. He couldn't take it. It wasn't even his fault. All he tried to do was help, but no, she wouldn't listen. Why did she always do the opposite? It wasn't as if he saying or doing everything to spite her. Sure he was good friends with Matt. Hell he trusted the guy a lot. He just didn't know him well enough to know how he'd cope. All Tai could see was a lonely Sora, lonely for a long time with a child in her arms at the age of seventeen. Juggling school and maybe a job to raise the kid. And would never begrudge Matt. Damn her selflessness. And damn Matt for landing her in this situation.  
  
'What the hell was he thinking to even get remotely to that stage? He couldn't have been thinking at all!'  
  
Tai kicked the football against the wall for the umpteenth time. He was a good twenty metres away but his anger in the kick did good to make up the distance. The hollow sound made from it bouncing back did nothing to calm him and ran into the returning sphere to blast it back again. It rebounded and sailed past him. Without thinking, he turned round and walked after it.  
  
"Tai? You ok?"  
  
Tai glanced over his shoulder, Davis stood there tentatively, peering from the corner of the wall Tai used as a target.  
  
"Can I help you?" Tai asked plainly.  
  
"Not really. Kari just asked me if I could help her find you." He walked out. Considering his current situation, the last thing Tai wanted to hear was Davis having contact with Kari. He picked up the ball and squeezed on it with both hands.  
  
"Davis, you stay away from Kari! You got that!"  
  
"Whoa! I didn't do anything, she just asked me!" Davis pleaded holding his hands up. Tai quickly subsided his anger.  
  
"Sorry." He threw the ball down and on its second bounce, volleyed it against the wall fiercely. It came at ankle height for Davis. He quickly flicked it and it jumped in the air. Davis' body twisted just in time for him to rocket it back at the wall.  
  
"Nice move."  
  
"Thanks." Tai stopped the ball under his foot.  
  
"Come on, do some kick ups with me." Tai started to kick the ball between his own feet; the idea of not letting it hit the ground. He looked like a pro, just merely walking on the spot each time a foot keeping the ball in the air.  
  
He gave it a harder touch and knocked above him and squared the descent onto his forehead, passing it to Davis who cushioned it on his chest before allowing it to drop to his feet and doing the same exercise.  
  
"So, did you hear what happened?"  
  
"About Matt and Sora? Or You and Sora?"  
  
"The latter."  
  
"Only she ran out of school after being in the councillor's office all day, and you were there. You fall out with her?"  
  
"Yeah." The ball came back to Tai.  
  
"Heavy."  
  
"I know, I only said don't count on Matt at a time like this."  
  
"He's not that bad is he?"  
  
"I don't know. But what would you do if you were him?"  
  
"I'd be more careful."  
  
"You know what I mean." Tai knocked it back to Davis.  
  
"The same thing I guess."  
  
"So why is Sora pissed with me?"  
  
"Well she is totally head over heels for the guy right? I guess it's the last thing she wants to hear." Davis passed it back gain. Tai trapped the ball and looked at Davis questioningly.  
  
"What?" Davis asked.  
  
"You seem a tad bit grown up Davis, you're the last person I'd expect to make sense at a time like this."  
  
"You think? Maybe you could tell Kari-."  
  
"Don't even go there."

* * *

A/N: Hope this chapter was as enjoyable as the last. Just quickly. I had written twoi drafts for this chapter. The second including a segment that is, how should I say? "Blue." I basically wanted to show how what happened that day between Matt and Sora, didn't 'just happen.' As such I have omitted that part from this entry specifically for fanfiction.net. I do have a personal web site which I will host the full chapter on (its not up yet) but if anybody wishes to read the full thing then email me and I will send it on to you. In the meantime. Please, please, please review?  
  
Faster The Chase By Inme.  
  
I'll bring you down  
I, I feel alone, feel alone  
someone takes my picture but never looks at me in the eyes  
you don't see me laughing, you don't  
but I'll still be here waiting for you  
  
I feel alive, you are my ecstasy  
its you that I'm craving  
I feel alive, You are my energy  
So why do you hate me?  
  
I'll bring you down  
I feel at home, feel at home,  
Someone takes my feelings and throws them all away and I know  
You don't see me laughing, you don't  
but I'll still be here waiting for you  
  
I feel alive, you are my ecstasy  
its you that I'm craving  
I feel alive, you are my energy  
So why do you hate me?  
  
I'll bring you down  
  
Leave and take me with you, take me  
I'll still be chasing you, faster  
chasing faster  
leave and take me with you, take me  
I'll still be chasing you  
  
I feel alive, you are my ecstasy  
its you that I'm craving  
I feel alive, you are my energy  
so why do you hate me?  
  
I'm holding you, holding you close to me  
You are my angel  
I lost control  
you were my enemy but know your my friend 


	4. Iris

Chinese Whispers: Iris By Ryan Bodle  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any associated characters. The song is written by the Goo Goo Dolls. (And pretty damn excellent if I say so myself......which I do )  
  
"And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am." Goo Goo Dolls, Iris.  
  
With a heart still in the gutter and no more refreshed, he began his own last mile. He had no idea what remorse he felt at this point, just a prick from his conscience that he shouldn't be happy, not even melancholy. He quickened his pace, trying to shake shadows behind him.  
  
Then, as if irony were alive and found the Ishida boy walking down the streets of Odaiba, the skies turned grey and opened up, letting the heavens plummet on the city. He swiftly raised his jacket over his head and looked up at the clouds. 'Just setting the mood?' He asked them mentally. He almost allowed himself a smile, as if besides it all, somebody found his situation funny, and he couldn't help but laugh back, shedding the last piece of his sanity. But that last piece was something he held onto dearly. He needed it for this one confrontation.  
  
The skies had slowly turned an eerie grey over time. A patch of non-light strayed through the window, dampening the life from anything it blanketed as it spread further into the recesses of the room. It covered the soft red to pink walls turning them to a dull colour that had no quality. It silenced the sharp coloured carpet and rainbow rug. It made a white shirt that lay distressed, grey. Just beyond the grey shirt. It turned pale skin to a shadow.  
  
She hadn't moved an inch in all the time it took the Sun to die and the heavens to open up and fall down to earth. Having felt drained of energy, she cried not moving a single bit. Until she fell asleep, sobbing. She stirred now, her sleep was restless, dreamless and she felt no better for it.  
  
She woke fully startled at a rap on her window. There was nothing there but the rain, washing in cascades down the glass pane. Another rap scared her to no end as she honestly thought that stone was coming through at her. Somebody was outside. She got up gingerly and stepped across the room just as gently. The water running stopped her from seeing who it was exactly, but there was somebody at the foot of her house. She opened the window to look out.  
  
"Sora!"  
  
Sora peered out into the rain, a voice was dishevelled by the sound of the rain hitting the floor. "Matt?"  
  
"Sora!"  
  
"What are you doing here!?" The conversation existed only whilst they shouted at each other.  
  
"To see you! Why else!?"  
  
She couldn't believe he was out there in the wet and cold, she couldn't stop herself smiling though. "Go home, you'll catch a cold!"  
  
"Can't we talk!?"  
  
"Tomorrow." She closed the window sharply and turned around, now hugging herself slightly, feeling somewhat warmer. He had come back. There was another rap on the window. She expected that. Rather more hoped but wasn't surprised. She opened the window and shouted blindly.  
  
"I said, we'll talk tomorrow!"  
  
Matt spoke back, except this time he was right next to her and made her jump. He'd climbed up to her window.  
  
"Can't we talk now?" She looked at the blonde haired boy looking hopefully at her. His long locks drenched were flat around his head and lost the usual volume they had. But she found it all the same looking at him.  
  
"Oh Matt, get in you'll catch death out there," she told him and backed away from the window as he crawled in. "Oh God, you're soaking my room!" She ran to grab some towels and gave him one to dry his hair.  
  
"Stand on this one," she told him laying a particularly large towel down, "don't want you soaking the floor through."  
  
He had wrapped the other towel around his head now, frantically drying it. She stopped fussing around him and just looked at him. He stopped to look back at her. She smiled and looked at him adoringly with swollen eyes. He looked back calmly, his lip quivering.  
  
He was shivering frantically. "Oh my God, I told you you'd catch a cold!" She harassed him.  
  
"I'll live," he stammered. Without thinking, she removed his soaking jacket and shirt whilst he held a towel tightly around him. She returned to drying him when she stopped suddenly and looked up at blue eyes looking back at her. They were deep and sad, a pain existed there that made her feel just as wounded. The two of them stood awe struck at each other.  
  
"I'm sorry," Matt suddenly blurted. "I'm sorry I ran out on you, I'm sorry for leaving like that."  
  
"Shut up Ishida," she leaned in and kissed him tenderly, he kissed back just as gentle.  
  
There was a break between them, looking back into each other's eyes. They already knew what they said to each other, but they wanted to see it again. He wanted to see the sweet tears that formed when she was most happy, a sense of unending loyalty and dependency that made him feel forever wanted. He wasn't on the outside anymore, but the centre of everything and he wanted to be everything for her.  
  
She looked back at the intense passion his blue eyes showed. Strong and protective, she was invincible in his arms, untouchable and secure, she didn't want to come away from his grasp as she leant in again. Their lips met, more intense than the last, what seemed like days and weeks of emotional torment was just barely wrapped up in a few hours, and then released in a single second as they held each other tighter than ever.  
  
Breaking the silence of a dimmed hallway, a phone rang loudly. It was soon accompanied by footsteps on a wooden floor. A silhouette approached and picked up the receiver. A man's voice answered in a very reserved tone.  
  
"Hello? Yes, this is he.......Oh, hello there.......I'm sorry?" There was a pause as he seemed to listen very intently to the other speaker. "I see. Yes, I don't know what to say. Well thank you.....I appreciate your concern. Thank you. Goodbye." The handset was hung up, followed by a very long sigh. The stretched face of Mr. Takenouchi glanced upstairs at his daughter's bedroom door.  
  
After some time, the two lovers had just stood in each other's arms. Broken from their kiss, they just stood holding each other, it seemed like they would never get the chance again. With a quiver, Sora spoke.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Matt took a deep breath and let it out heavily, none too reassuring for her.  
  
"I don't know," he answered and then releasing her enough to her in the face. "But we'll do it together, ok?"  
  
She nodded and nuzzled her head on his chest. He looked down at her and wrapped her in his arms again. "I knew you'd come back," she said through the embrace.  
  
'I didn't,' Matt thought to himself. And suddenly a familiar feeling hit him. He felt it on his way to Sora's house. A feeling that removed all warmness he had just felt when with Sora. The feeling that told him to stop being happy, because he didn't deserve it. It was all his fault and he should be bearing everything for her. He couldn't have felt more guilty in all his life.  
  
There was a sound outside the door. Both eyes snapped towards the entrance of her bedroom. "Oh shit! My Dad!" Sora exclaimed as she heard him come up the stairs. It was now a good time to realise that they both stood topless holding each other, and that it was a bad idea to be seen like that.  
  
Matt gathered his shirt and jacket and held them to his chest. "I'll go," he said racing for the window and opening it up, presenting the dreadful torrents of rain he'd have to fore go to get home. Reluctantly he stepped outside and on to the roof he used to climb up in the first place. Before leaving he turned to Sora, and kissed her one last time before disappearing.  
  
Sora shut the window behind him and rushed around trying to remove all evidence of Matt ever being there. Just as her Dad knocked on her door, her heart leap into her throat as she looked for something to cover herself up with. "Ah! Just a minute."  
  
He knocked on the front door to the apartment solidly. Shivering in the cold rain in just his pants. Hs shirt and jacket was held up in a bundle to his side. It took a couple of minutes and another knock, but his Dad finally opened the door. He took a look at the water ridden Yamato, looking very sorry for himself in the door way and started laughing.  
  
"Thanks Dad, can I come in?"  
  
The father steeped aside as he carried on his laughter. Matt stepped in, water running off every inch of his body and hair. His Dad stopped to speak.  
  
"Well if this doesn't scream 'About a girl,' I don't know what does."  
  
Matt grinned at his current situation. "I take it you've been here." Ishida Hiroaki regarded his son for a moment.  
  
"Nope, can't say I have. Congratulations, you're dumber than I was."  
  
"Thanks, can I have a towel?" Matt's father threw one across the apartment to dry himself off.  
  
"Get out of those wet clothes and into something dry, I'll make some soup or something and you can sit by the fire."  
  
Matt wrapped the towel around his head and shoulders, furiously drying the water from him as he stepped into his own room.  
  
The sky had finally turned dark. Nighttime made its presence clearly known over the city. He had watched the Sun retire over the horizon, turn the sky gold before its blaze died completely. The darkness seemed more comfortable to him right now, less cheery and it didn't seem to mock him. He still felt miserable though. At this point, he felt like ticking around for the Sun to come back up and see if it made a difference.  
  
He had somehow become an enemy and he didn't know how it happened. It was more infuriating that he was only being there for her and it was spit back in his face. If that was how it was going to be then perhaps he shouldn't care anymore. The world would be a better place if he just didn't give a damn. People kept telling him, and they were right. No more interfering, if they don't want his help, then screw them.  
  
Mind made up, he turned to lie down in his bed and closed his eyes, trying not to think about it anymore. Just sleep, and tomorrow will be a new day, a new Tai.  
  
He never noticed his door ajar, and a shadow of Kari watching on with a concerned expression. She felt the need to say something, if only just good night. Her mouth began to open, but she held her voice. She couldn't disturb him now. She turned away and left him as he was.  
  
Maintaining a hunched posture under a thick blanket, Matt sat at near to an electric fire, kept on a low heat. The TV was on but he wasn't watching. He occasionally lifted a small bowl to his lips to sip at a hot broth, which despite being too hot to drink casually, seemed to warm his entire body with just a few drops. His skin tingled as his body temperature returned to normal every time.  
  
On the other end of the beaten down couch he sat on, his Dad sat, talking cheerily and idly as he watched the screen in front of them. He recollected amusing stories when he was off romancing girls at Matt's age. Some of them disturbingly concerned Matt's mother, it seemed the only thing that affected him right now. How it seemed his Dad had accepted the break up and moved on. It was strange then to think how it never really affected Matt until it was mentioned. And it was mentioned so casually. He thought back to when Matt chose to live with his Dad and wondered how his mother felt about the separation.  
  
'Separation,' he thought. 'Will I be separated from Sora when everybody finds out?'  
  
It was an inevitability. There was simply no way they could keep this under wraps. There were repercussions he knew he'd have to face at some point. The way he felt responsible meant he would have to support Sora from now on. He'd have to work overtime when the baby came. And he didn't know what he'd do at college.  
  
'Will I even get to go to college?' It had suddenly dawned on him how much responsibility he would have to take on board. It was simply too much, he didn't think he'd ever live up to it. The only conclusion he could come to was that he couldn't leave Sora alone.  
  
He glanced out of the window. He could only see a margin of what was outside. The curtains had been drawn together lazily but it didn't bother him, he just wanted to look away as far as possible and then put himself there. His dad's voice had become an echo as he lost himself in a trail of thought.  
  
She can't remember how she fell asleep. Just that she fell asleep with the most contented smile on her face. The covers were wrapped around her, she cherished their touch and security. If anything right now, she wasn't alone and that was more than she ever needed from Matt right now.  
  
Oddly enough, when her Dad came in, he was acting very strange questions. How her day was and other trivial subjects like her school work and friends. How was she getting on with Matt. Just typical questions she expected to hear from anyone but her Dad. It didn't matter she supposed. Tomorrow she'd get to see Matt again. That was the last thought she had in head before sleep took her and she sighed with it.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone again for their encouraging reviews, please submit more and let me know how its coming along.   
  
Iris- Goo Goo Dolls  
  
And I'd give up forever to touch you  
  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
  
And I don't want to go home right now  
  
And all I can taste is this moment  
  
And all I can breathe is your life  
  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
  
When everything feels like the movies  
  
And you bleed just to know you're alive  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am 


	5. Worth The Wait

Chinese Whispers: Worth The Wait  
  
By Ryan Bodle  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon is the property of Toei In.c and the song is written by Face Tomorrow.  
  
(A/N: I'm not sure anybody would have heard the song I've put to this chapter, but if you can find it, download it! Its by a band called Face Tomorrow and they're totally awesome! [Plug warning!!!] You can see the video on their website . Thanks again for the reviews and please keep sending them!  
  
ishidasgirl, sorry I don't update soon enough. Lord knows I try, but I write when inspiration hits me. This chapter certainly was difficult to write, so I hope you like it.  
  
Special thanks to Aino Yuy, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, I'm a Rebel and ishidasgirl for reviewing each chapter so far!)

* * *

The sun rose early over the city, no corner was left untouched by its radiance, and as it came above the horizon, Sora woke with it. She sat up on her bed for a moment disorientated and rubbed her eyes free of sleep and looked outside where a soft echo of a bird's song lingered. Her face slid slowly into a contented smile. Today was Saturday, no need for school.  
  
She bounded off her bed excited but with no idea why. She just had merry melody playing in her as she sifted through her wardrobe picking out what she would wear after she got out of the shower. There wasn't a particular agenda for today, but it didn't stop her thinking about one or many. Just one big distraction of what had happened recently. Not that fact had yet occurred to her.  
  
She wandered down the hallway of her house to run some hot water. It was still pretty early and she figured she was the only one up at the moment. She was completely unaware of anybody downstairs already.  
  
To say that he was already up would have been not completely correct. In fact he hadn't gone to sleep that night. He sat at the kitchen table, staring at the wall ahead of him blankly. A cup of coffee was in front of him. It was half finished and lukewarm, his third helping of the night. He was torn about who to talk to. His daughter about what he knew, or should he tell her mother? Someone who no doubt be able to handle this a whole lot better than him. He should be able to tell her, but he had a deep gut feeling Sora wouldn't want him talk behind her back, even if it was his own wife. He raised the mug and emptied its contents, nearly gagging, as the taste got bitter towards the end. Perhaps he should talk to Sora first, then Toshiko, regardless. He placed his mug down, the dull noise it made sounding like it had sentenced his course of action. That was the easy part over with.   
  
His sight drifted upstairs as he heard water starting to run. Sora was up already. No wonder, he had seen her fall asleep early last night.

* * *

It was dark, yet warm and comfortable when Matt's awareness returned to him. Even though he was only vaguely aware of it. He was content to stay where he was and dream whatever it was he was dreaming. There wasn't any sound but the rhythmic beeping of a beacon somewhere he was homing in on.  
  
'Beacon?' He wondered. He quizzed what sort of dream he was having. He'd never dreamed about a beacon before. Come to think of it, he wasn't sure he was dreaming. His vision was still pitch black. 'What's that noise?' He asked himself.  
  
He opened his eyes, quite painfully and struggled to keep them open. This could only mean he wasn't dreaming. Instead he was staring up at the apartment both he and his dad resided in. The ceiling was a bland colour, at some point it had been white. He caught a glimpse of the ceiling fan going round, keeping a steady temperature in the room. The next thing he was aware of, was that he was wrapped up in a towel, underneath a large blanket, looking very snug indeed. His mouth caved in to the need to yawn.  
  
As he did, he found his eyes seemed perfectly comfortable to stay closed, so they did and it seemed like a good idea to just lay back and wait to wake up a bit. He groaned.  
  
"What's that damn beeping?" he coughed.  
  
He flung his blanket and towel off him and hoisted himself up, nearly falling the other way. After righting himself, he ungracefully teetered to the source of the sound, a low growl of dislike emerging from his throat. His eyes just under half open, his mouth drooped open and his hair was the most fantastic display of mess you could see. Ishida Yamato was definitely not a morning person.  
  
A clumsy fist knocked his Dad's bedroom door open and he staggered in to find the offender. An alarm clock. He carried himself over and almost punched through the frame to turn the noise off. It stopped, much to his relief and he noticed the sheets move just in front of him. With a hoarse voice he spoke.  
  
"Dad?" There was a murmur from the bed, it origin was hard to tell. "Hey Dad!" Matt said louder.  
  
"Yeah?" An equally pathetic voice answered.  
  
"You got work today?" Another murmur sounding like 'uh-huh' answered. "Ok, you should get up, I turned your alarm off."  
  
"What's the time?"  
  
Matt turned back the clock, the display a blur. He closed his eyes tightly and shook the cobwebs from his head and opened them again. "7.40"  
  
"OK, thanks."  
  
"I'm going to bed," Matt staggered off again.  
  
"Don't you have school?"  
  
"No, its Saturday." Matt left the room in search of his own.  
  
"Saturday?" His Dad asked alert all of a sudden. "I've got a meeting in 35 minutes!" He leapt from his bed and made a huge bustle to get out to work on time today as his son collapsed on his bed with out a second thought to the world around him.

* * *

By now the sun had climbed high into the sky, poised half way to its peak marking the middle of the morning. Sora had taken her sweet time getting washed and dressed. There was no rush, she had the whole day ahead of her. A merry tune had popped in her head which she hummed chirpily as she pulled a sweatshirt over her head.  
  
She looked over at the alarm clock by her bed. It read 10:37. 'An adequate time for a weekend breakfast' she thought as exited her bedroom. Her feet bounced their way along the hall and down the stairs. She caught sight of her Dad in the kitchen. The room was rather grey with lack of light and reflected the way he looked and must have felt. She stopped her joyful tirade in mid step and looked at him unsure.  
  
"Dad?" she asked tenderly.  
  
His head moved ever so slowly and painfully to look round at her. His face was etched with fatigue. At first his mouth tried to open, but in vain. Then with a second attempt he managed to open it but his voice barely carried in a dry, rasping voice.  
  
"Sora, honey." He started. That was easy enough. He swallowed his breath, hopefully some air would settle his stomach, but it did nothing to help the desert in his throat. He raised his cup of coffee to his mouth and took a large gulp of it. The now cold, stale and most of all sour liquid was all that could help him right now. "Can I talk to you quickly?"  
  
"Sure Dad, what's up?" She stepped in to the kitchen and up to the table he sat at.   
  
She seemed more worried about him than herself. Completely unperturbed by what he knew about her. Not that she knew, of course. But did it mean she was happy with the way she was now? Was it what she wanted? It seemed so much easier to blame it on the Ishida kid than his own.  
  
"I heard something very disconcerting about you yesterday, and Matt," he started. Sora did nothing but blink in astonishment in return. He expression suddenly turned very dire.  
  
She slinked into a nearby chair and he watched her instinctively hold her arms together over her stomach protectively. Any other telltale signs. Not that it mattered, he saw that confirm it. She looked away from him.  
  
"I," he tried starting again. "I can't possibly begin to understand how you're feeling."  
  
"You're the first," Sora hissed.  
  
"I haven't spoke with your mother about this yet."  
  
"So, you're going to tell her?"  
  
"I was hoping you would," between her words getting hotter, he found it a lot easier to speak. t was odd to him that she would get so fiery at a time like this. Perhaps there was more than this than what he knew, or simply he didn't know his daughter anymore. He quickly resolved it was the former. "I don't want this house to split apart over this, dear. I want you to know that I'm here for you and so is your mother. Now you may or may not want to talk about this now, I'll leave that up to you. But sooner or later, we are going to have to talk about it."  
  
He became suddenly very calm. He wanted to rage and explode at her and the Ishida boy, if only a pricking pain of wisdom or experience hadn't told him otherwise. It still hurt that despite his compassionate stance still didn't deserve a look of recognition from her, his face turned to one of pain. A look she caught out of the corner of her eye. Her hostility dropped in a second and she sighed deeply.  
  
"Oh, Dad," she said sadly. She had cried enough lately she could only summon herself to be morose. "I want to see Matt about this first."  
  
"So, you two are still together?" She nodded. "And after that, you will tell your mother?" A hesitant nod replied as Sora was now content to stare at the floor, brooding.  
  
He noticed something had, once again, instantly changed about her mood. No doubt he could see now, there was a lot of stress built up in her. He would rather not know the result of her letting it out. "Sora, dear," she looked at, trying to remain as passive as possible, her eyes could lie expertly. "I'm here, whenever you need me."  
  
Her face softened, thankfully. "Thanks, Dad." She said and got up.  
  
That was easier than he had anticipated.

* * *

Determined that he no longer cared for anything, a heavy burden felt lifted from his shoulders. Yagami Taichi strolled down the sidewalk with a confidence he never had before. It wasn't like the cocky confidence he used to have. The kind that he knew he was the point of attention from some point, as if her was a role model or something. But it was the confidence that he affected nothing anymore, it was a liberal confidence.  
  
There were kids on the grass playing soccer a bit too near to the road. But he didn't care. Someone was skateboarding this way in such a hazardous way, he was bound to run into Tai if not something sooner. He merely stepped the other side of the pavement. He didn't care after all. He would see his friends today and hang out, something he relished in doing, but if he didn't get to do that, it wasn't the end of the world. He knew that this time, they would do just whatever because he wasn't going to lead the way anymore. It didn't matter what happened anymore.  
  
He got to the junction and looked one way, then the other. He amongst two cars but stood out enough to be seen. One way, nothing, and nothing was about to turn, he looked the other to see an SUV coming his way. A sphere hopped across the tarmac, his eyes winded and without hesitating, made a dash for the exit between the parked cars where the ball emerged.  
  
He was just feet away when, as he predicted a child followed, blindly chasing the ball. His legs spread an extra stride and he caught the boy by the scruff of his shirt, holding him back as the SUV, unable to stop in time, literally skidded across the surface of the road. The driver looked at Tai for a second as the brown haired young man held up a reassuring hand. The driver nodded, a little shaken himself and pulled away.  
  
Tai looked back at the scared stiff little boy. "You should watch the road, you know that?" he said reassuringly. The boy nodded rigidly. "Take you game further into the field, ok?" He said as he fetched the ball and kicked it back. The boy picked it up, smiled and then bolted off. Tai shook his head at him as he ran off.  
  
'Don't care,' he thought. 'Who the hell am I kidding?' He slunk his hands into his pockets and slouched his shoulders, walking away very heavily as he scuffed his shoes on the ground.

* * *

She had tried to clear her head whilst she dressed herself to go out. Try and think of some other explanation. The fact of the matter was, she was mad as hell that somebody had gone behind her back and told her dad. No matter what train of thought she jumped on to come to a rational explanation, only one person in her mind would call the Takenouchi house late at night and tell him, for her own good. Like they knew any better themselves. She tugged her laces tight with force.  
  
One shoe to go. She slipped it on furiously. She couldn't believe they would do it, she thought she could trust them. Evidently not. Why couldn't she be left alone to deal with it herself? Why did everyone have to get involved in their own little way? She wasn't such a child anymore. She was a responsible young woman. A pure rage blinded her from asking herself, what was so responsible about getting herself in that position in the first place. In fact, one might say she wasn't thinking at all. The last knot was in place and she slammed both soles on the floor.  
  
As she stormed out, she grabbed her sweater and her house key and slammed her bedroom door behind her. He steps down the stairs made the house shake as she bombed out the front door before her Dad could confront her again. She was off down the streets, fury as a fuel, she stormed off faster than she ever had before.  
  
she didn't know if it was predestination, but merely two blocks from her front door, which was no time at all, she caught glimpse of a boy with large brown hair walking away from her to the soccer fields. Everyone usually hung out there, around the goal posts. The boys played soccer, the girls talked, they would all just hang out there when there was nothing else to do. She kicked up a storm of dust under feet to catch him up.  
  
As she neared, Tai spotted her over his shoulder and turned around with arms submissively open. "Hey Sora, I just wanted to-," he was cut short by the stinging pain of her palm, striking him across the face. "What was that for?" He asked enraged.  
  
"I can't believe what you said!" She started.  
  
"Look," he pleaded. "Whatever I said, I was just trying to look out for you!"  
  
"I think you've looked out for me enough!" She stormed. "Just stay away from me!" She ran off in another direction, leaving Tai speechless.  
  
"What did I say?" He finally shouted after her. "Dammit! What the hell did I say!?"

* * *

Worth The Wait- Face Tomorrow  
  
Fifty thousand ways to make  
another one of your mistakes  
tearing down what we build up  
tell me when its gonna...  
stop the time that we let pass  
for reasons we can't understand  
maybe its a little late  
but I think it is worth the...  
wait, stop, listen please  
this is not a little breeze  
it's a storm that we are in  
this is making my head...  
spin around, around again  
make ourselves a brand new pan  
saving this companionship  
try to get a grip.  
  
Close your eyes,  
Turn your head,  
walk away  
Don't Look back.  
Close your eyes  
Turn your head  
Stop this game  
Don't look back  
  
Pouring out the wine we kept  
for occaisions such as this  
swallowing it all for you  
I think I had a glass to...  
many thoughts have slipped my mind  
can I tell you one more time  
I am losing faith in you  
without a doubt, without a...  
clueless, mindless, thoughtless moves  
I don't know which path to choose  
It's hard that we have to admit  
That we have to quit  
  
Close your eyes,  
Turn your head,  
walk away  
Don't Look back.  
Close your eyes  
Turn your head  
Stop this game  
Don't look back  
  
It's gone too far  
This is too hard  
We're driving each other in a corner  
  
Close your eyes,  
Turn your head,  
walk away  
Don't Look back.  
Close your eyes  
Turn your head  
Stop this game  
Don't look back  
  
We are drowning ourselves  
So just let me go. 


	6. Stare At The Sun

Chinese Whispers: Stare Into The Sun  
By Ryan Bodle

Disclaimer: Digimon is the property of Toei Inc. Stare Into The Sun is written by Thrice.

A/N: Sorry for the really long update. Writer's Block. Curse it.

* * *

A sixth empty soda bottle stood for a hand on the clock, denoting how much had been spent there. Still the liquid did nothing to make Tai feel any better, his sight drifted toward the sky a bit. The only thing stopping him from drifting away was the rhythmic, beating sound of Davis playing with the ball just a few feet away.

"I just don't even know what I said," the brown haired boy complained bitterly.

"Do we ever?" Davis replied sarcastically. Somehow, though, it was the wisest thing Tai had ever heard.

"How is it, I'm still talking to you over this?"

Once again, Tai had come to retreat into a secret hang out of his. He always came here to think to himself. It was a small concrete enclosure, hidden behind a set of lock ups and run down apartment buildings. It was somewhere Tai could come to just kick a ball to himself. He had found himself here a lot lately, thinking everything over.

One again, Davis had been the one to find him. Something told Tai that he'd been away for a good few hours and Kari had asked anyone if they knew where he was. He would have been angry with Davis, if it wasn't for the peace offering of soda and a big bag of chips. He hadn't eaten all day and was starting to really feel hungry.

Davis lazily hit the wall against the back of a lock up and it bounced back to him likewise. The younger boy shrugged. "I'm the only one who knows you ever come here."

"Speaking of which, how did you ever know that?"

"I was around one time when I saw you here."

"And?"

"Long story."

Right now, Tai would have killed for anything else to talk about right now. "I've got time."

"It also involves a skateboard, a bottle of sheep's milk, some marbles and Veemon on a leash."

Tai was tempted to ask but replied dismissively. "Forget I mentioned it."

"So what are you thinking?"

Tai got up from his seating spot and paced about a little. "I'm thinking I want to take the easy way out of this, blame Matt and punch his lights out."

"Anything else?"

Tai had a small smile forming from somewhere. "I'm also thinking I'd be wrong in doing it. And, as gratifying as it would feel, it'd only make Sora hate me more."

"So we need to find out what you said that made her so angry in the first place right?"

"She definitely said 'I can't believe what you said,' so its not one of those what I didn't say things."

"Sure it was you that said it?" Tai cocked an eyebrow.

"The question crossed my mind that perhaps there was someone in my body at the time it was said."

"I mean do we even know it was you who said it? Perhaps she jumped to conclusions."

"How could that work, if it was something I said to her, we'd both be present."

"So what did you say?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out Davis!" Tai snapped. "Dammit, let me think will you?"

"Easy!" Davis submitted. "Why don't go over everything you said to Sora today."

Davis' phone suddenly starting humming electronic music. "How did you ever afford a phone?"

Davis fumbled through his pockets. "Didn't you hear? I got this great paying job at the sports mania store, I've been working all summer and still evening and weekends." He found the phone.

"Yolei? Hi. Uhh no I don't know where he is. Why? What's up?"

Tai knew it was all about him. He didn't care to know what it was at this point though. No doubt, through the power of gossip, he was public enemy number one.

"He never said that!" Davis suddenly burst out. "What? I, well you know, said it disbelief. I can't believe he did that. I swear I don't know where Tai is!"

Davis cringed and held the phone away from his ear. Tai could hear Yolei through the earpiece, far louder than she should be.

"Well, how about I talk to him? I mean if I see him! Well I think I best-ok! OK! You talk to him. Bye." Davis hung up and looked at Tai with apology in his eyes.

"You could have told her the truth."

"Somehow I don't think it would have helped."

"Why not? She's got it into her head that you told Sora's dad she's pregnant."

"What!?" Tai's hand went to grab Davis he backed off just quickly enough.

"Hey, I'm just a messenger."

"So that's what Sora was talking about."

Tai slumped back down on the deteriorating brick wall that made a good bench for now. "I never did that," he mumbled. "Who would call her Dad and do something like that?"

"Can't be anyone we know. Or at least like," Davis reasoned. "At a guess, it could be anyone at school."

"But who do we know at school that has it in for me?"

"Or Sora."

"Or Sora. Or even at a stretch, Matt. Even if there are people at school we don't get on with, we don't have enemies."

"Then how about the teachers? You can't say they really like you all that much?"

"But hate me? Or any of us? As much as I hate to admit it, the school teachers are better than that."

"So who else knew?"

Tai felt a headache coming on. This question was even more baffling than the last and all the more painful too. He wanted to know who had set him up, in a manner of speaking. He wasn't all that sure anymore if he was the intended target but it was him on the receiving end now and he'd be damned if the person responsible was going to get away with it.

"Tai?"

"Huh?" He went too deep into his own thought that Davis startled him.

"Do you think maybe you should sort things out with Matt and Sora first?"

"I guess," he answered dismissively. That felt wrong no matter how he could say it. "Yeah, I should."

"Want me to come?"

"No, I should do this myself."

Davis excused himself and walked over to the football he had been playing with just earlier. Tai strangely regarded him for a second. Davis picked up the football and noticed Tai watching him. "What?"

"Nothing. Just couldn't help but notice you've been a real friend recently. The only guy I could talk to, you know?"

"Hey! Don't get mushy on me. I might start caring."

"You wasn't before?" Tai smiled at Davis being his usual, jester like self.

"Not really, I finished my cartoons for today, and my comics so nothing better to do really."

"Not even chase my sister?"

Davis had the most devious smirk on his face. "Not yet, waiting on mail order for my next move."

"I don't know why you still try, Davis. You've tried everything but serenading her under balcony by moonlight in a tux with a dozen red roses and she still hasn't caved."

Tai turned and was walking away as Davis bore the most nervous grin he couldn't help to hide. His mind just told him 'its money well spent.'

"So what's that new job like anyway?" Tai asked as Davis jogged to catch up.

"Uh? Fine!"

* * *

The room had been deathly cold for sometime now. Two figures sat on the bed entwined with each other, happy just to hold the other there and never be disturbed. As she lay her head onto his chest, just underneath his shoulder, he had both arms around her, holding her tightly and securely to him. Her breath had finally steadied and was calm, and he was calm. One hand absently stroked her cheek with the outside of a finger. A small content sigh escaped her. He smiled gently.

They had talked but had no answers. Neither could talk. They had everything to say, but could not talk. It didn't feel like the time. Somehow, when they were together, it never seemed like the time. It was their time and they spent it as they pleased, content that either one was there. Even if in silence, it was a loving silence.

There was a subtle knock at the door. Matt's dad spoke through, not daring to interrupt the sanctum. "Matt, Tai's at the door, he says he needs to speak with you."

Sora's head tilted up at Matt as he looked at her. Matt smiled reassuringly and looked at the door. "Can he call back tomorrow?"

"He said it's pretty urgent."

Matt sighed. "OK, be right there." He felt Sora grip on his shirt. "It's Ok, he doesn't know you're here. I'll talk to him and send him on his way. You just stay here, ok?" She released her grip and nodded minutely.

"I'll be right back, promise." He added as he slipped out from behind her and got up. As he turned round to look at her, he noticed she was already wrapping herself up his blanket.

The front door was still wide open as Tai stood there, almost dancing on one leg. His nervousness was released through this small twitch. Finally Matt's bedroom door clicked as he exited. Matt looked up gravely at Tai and stalked out onto the gangway that served as a balcony over the city.

"What is it?" he said dismally.

Tai's stomach jumped. This wasn't going to be so easy as he had predicted. Matt walked past him and leaned over the rail, determined not to look him in the eye. Tai merely stood by him, equally slumped over the rail.

"I'm here to say sorry."

"Sorry to me? It's Sora you've hurt," Matt snapped.

"Hear me out, please." Tai interrupted. Matt fell silent and looked across at him. Tai drew a deep breath. "I want to apologise for what I said about you when this whole thing started. I was wrong."

Matt didn't reply. "It's been a strange and tough two days on all of us and I want to just make everything right again. I know I can't do that," he stopped Matt again. "But I wan to get as close to right as I can. Starting with I'm sorry."

"You were wrong about me," Matt said holding out a finger.

"Yeah."

"You were wrong about the things you said to Sora." Two fingers.

"Yeah."

"And you were wrong to tell her dad."

"No." Matt whipped round instantly. Tai looked back with a deadpan expression.

"How can you say that?" Matt said between his teeth, not wanting to shout. "I mean, I know how you feel about Sora and you thought you could talk me down like that but you're not even sorry for it?"

"You know its funny, I'm the one making apologies," Tai said as he glanced back out over the city before fixing Matt with a serious look. "But I should kick the shit out of you for that."

Matt's knuckles tightened, ready and waiting. Tai stayed where he was.

"You're talking about the girl who religiously spent a whole weekend in doors stitching up my favourite shorts because I ripped them this one time."

"What?" Matt couldn't see where this was going.

"You ask her about it, she won't know what I'm talking about."

"So how can you-?"

"Because we were four years old." The uneasy silence was an exclamation mark on Tai's point. "Dammit, Ishida. You're not talking about some crush I have. There is no crush. That's my best friend you're talking about."

Matt's fists loosened into open hands as Tai continued.

"So how can I say I'm not sorry for telling her dad? Quite simply, I'd be a real shitty friend if I did it in the first place."

"What are you saying?"

"I didn't tell her dad."

Tai looked away again. Moments passed in silence. The wind picked up briefly and became still again. Matt leant on the railing again. His mouth started to dry up and a familiar sense of guilt welled up enormously in him. His mouth cracked open.

"I'm sorry," he croaked.

Tai stepped away from the railing and looked at Matt. "Thanks." He offered a hand out to Matt who turned and took all too quickly. They both shook firmly but it didn't seem to do what both had intended. Without second thought, they both leaned to each other and slapped one arm over each other's back.

It was a kind of hug between two friends that lasted a moment, in case anyone watching would confuse their sexuality. But they were friends again.

"So who did call Sora's dad?"

"I'll find out, I just needed to talk."

With a lop-sided smile, Matt nodded. "OK. I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"You can bet on it. Listen, I have to talk to Sora sometime, but can you talk to her first? Make sure she won't bite my head off at the plain sight of me?"

The Ishida boy chuckled. "Yeah."

"Catch you later," Tai walked off and Matt slunk inside his apartment. It felt the most enlightening talk he had for a while. It was t least one that made him better than he had for a while.

He finally had some insight to Tai and what he was all about and what Sora meant to him. He was felt at competition for Sora's attention with Tai and barely winning by a heartbeat. He could never understand why Sora chose to date him and not Tai and it always unsettled him. Now he felt he understood why.

He went to his room. "Hey." Sora didn't move. "Sora?" She stirred slightly as he realised she was sleeping. Sleeping sideways across his bed.

He heard his Dad's voice behind him. "Guess you have the couch tonight."

"Yeah, guess so," Matt answered watching over her. She was so peaceful as she slept and he could only thank the stars for that.

* * *

Stare Into The Sun- Thrice

I sit here clutching useless lists  
And keys for doors that don't exist  
I crack my teeth on pearls  
I tear into the history  
Just show me what it means to me in this world  
Yeah in this world

Because I am due for a miracle  
I'm waiting for a sign  
I'll stare straight into the sun  
And I won't close my eyes  
Until I understand or go blind

I see the parts but not the whole  
I study saints and scholars both  
No perfect plan unfurls  
Do I trust my heart or just my mind?  
Why is truth so hard to find in this world  
Yeah in this world

Because I am due for a miracle  
I'm waiting for a sign  
I'll stare straight into the sun  
And I won't close my eyes  
Until I understand or go blind

I know that there's a point I've missed  
A shrine or stone i haven't kissed  
A scar that never graced my wrist  
A mirror that hasn't met my fist  
But I can't help feeling that I'm

Due for a miracle  
I'm waiting for a sign  
I'll stare straight into the sun  
And I won't close my eyes.


	7. The Hand That Rocks The Cradle

Chinese Whispers

The Hand That Rocks The Cradle

By Ryan Bodle

A/N: Sorry for the lack of update. I really haven't much time for writing for a while, let alone a desire. Still long weekends give me something to do. One difference about this chapter, it isn't based around a song. Previously, they were all based around a song because they acted as a muse for me. Now with plenty of inspiration of my own, I plan to finish this fic with no more songs involved. On with the chapter!

* * *

The morning was eerily quiet and seemed fitting to Tai's mood. It was the beginning of Sunday and he felt he had plenty to do. The depressing thing was how much he usually slept in on these days and he was going to miss out on precious hours of bed time. He hauled his weight up from his bed and brought himself to at least sit up. The room seemed to spin as he brought a hand to his head and scratched. His lips parted to let out a groan.

His legs shook as he stood to full height and navigated his way to the door. He steps made him sway a little as he staggered to the bathroom and automatically turned the shower on. It took all of forty minutes for him to wake fully, shower and dress. The forty minutes allowed a startling transformation to take place. The front door opened to the giggling of Kari and their mother back from the stores with the week's groceries.

Tai was at the fridge looking for some breakfast. He heard Kari talking to their mom about something and stop mid-sentence. "Tai?"

"Yeah?" Tai answered still foraging.

"You're up?"

"Yeah."

"Before twelve."

"Yeah."

"Are you sick?" His sister asked sceptically.

Tai turned and faced her with a beaming smile. "Don't be silly sister, I have things to do today."

"It's just that-," Tai raised his eyebrows at her as she spoke. "Well you're the guy who got the entire football team to move practice to the evening so you didn't have to get up on Sundays."

Tai shrugged and removed a carton of orange juice from the fridge and closed the door behind him. He perched open the carton.

"Tai, honey," Mrs Kamiya spoke. "Don't drink from the carton please."

"I'll finish it mom," Tai answered.

"Well finish it in a glass." Tai screwed his face and reluctantly took a glass to pour his drink in. He downed the entire contents in a few seconds and let out a content sigh. "Well I'll catch you guys later." He took off out the door.

The sun was at full strength as it heated the entire city, a wall of hot air hit Tai as he exited the showed recluse of his apartment. He was used to it and carried on without considering discomfort. He decided he would get his most difficult task done with first today. If he wasn't so determined in his tasks, he might have dreaded, even feared what he was about to do. He wasn't going to be deterred today, though. He rounded a corner and approached the bright welcoming colours of the convenience store.

* * *

Ishida Yamato unloaded a pile of papers onto his kitchen table. They weren't forms that needed to be filled in, nor were they pamphlets or information leaflets to be read through or promptly discarded. They were every local newspaper in Odaiba. He both thanked and bitterly regretted the visions that came to him last night as he dreamt. Maybe it was all his anxieties playing through every possibility his life had from now on, but one thing he did see was that he couldn't carry on with his life the way it was now. He flicked through the pages not caring about the articles and stories, past the reader's views section, slowing at the personals and turning the page once more. He stopped on the title he was looking for. "Vacancies," he read and then examined the boxes filled with details.

His father walked in as he read through the papers. "Looking for a summer job?" He quizzed.

"No," Matt dismissed. "Full time." Here came a time he was hoping would not come for a while yet, but one he knew he would have to face sooner or later. His father paused in his steps.

"You're not thinking of dropping out of school, are you?"

"No, but I'm thinking, I may not go to college."

Matt's dad pulled up a seat across from his eldest son and tried to make eye contact with him, hoping to get an insight to what he was thinking. Matt avoided it at first and then met him with a blank gaze. A perfect poker face. Like so many times before, Matt managed to hide what was going on in his head, in his life. The oldest Ishida took in everything around him. His son looking for a job, that was peculiar in itself, but he couldn't see what would drive Matt to it. There was the sound of someone stirring from Matt's room. Suddenly it clicked. "Does this have something to do with Sora?" he asked.

Matt nodded minutely. His eyes softened enough to show something. They conveyed that a grave situation meant Matt would need to grow up and bare responsibility. It was discreet, but it was all his dad needed. "I think you need to tell me everything."

* * *

Yolei huffed again, she was stuck restocking the shelves on a Sunday. The second Sunday running. Couldn't her parents see she had things to do? There was new store that opened at the mall yesterday and she hadn't the chance to check it out yet. Then she and Kari were going for ice cream and after that, she planned on seeing Ken. And then she would finish some homework in the evening or something. Making sure the enough jarred pickles were on display was the least of her worries. She glanced about the store. It was empty, typical of a Sunday morning. Why she had to restock today was a mystery to her, nobody would even be in to see it. Even if somebody was here, all they would come in to buy was something like milk and be out in a flash.

Her train of thought was broken by something, a familiar voice. In her rush to get out of the store for very important reasons, she somehow forgot the most important thing on her 'to do' list. Track down the owner of that voice. She turned to see Tai at the counter purchasing a bottle of water. Did he even know she was trying to track him down? She reasoned no. Not even Tai would be dumb enough to walk into her parent's store knowing she was looking for him, especially when it was for all the wrong reasons.

She got up and picked up the box she was restocking from with her. Marching up to the counter, she tried her best to make sure her face was placid. Her mother had scolded her enough about acting hostile to customers, even if they were her friends. Tai was just collecting his change, she acted quickly. "Mom, I'm done with the jars now, is it ok if I finish up this evening? I really need to do some other errands today."

"Ok, Yolei, just make sure you don't forget."

"Thanks mom," she turned to Tai and whispered to him steely. "You're waiting right here." She turned and walked into the back and put away the box she was carrying. She tugged off her store apron and hung it up and rushed back out again. Making a beeline for the door, she snagged Tai's arm and dragged him out with her.

Oddly, he hadn't seemed to resist her the entire time, even when she pulled beyond earshot of the store. Something was odd. In fact he was even wearing a cocky sort of smile as she faced him. She couldn't contain herself anymore.

"I can't believe you!"

"I haven't said anything yet to make you disbelieve," he merely replied.

"Shut up!" She snapped back. "Matt and Sora are barely keeping themselves together with everything that's happened and you go behind their backs?"

"Yolei, I have no idea what you are talking about," Tai answered. He was still smiling in an odd way.

"You can do better than that," Yolei scolded. "You told Sora's dad about her being pregnant."

"Oh that."

"What do you mean 'oh that'? How could you? You're supposed to be their friends. I mean I can totally understand their parents needing to know, but it should also totally be up to them to break the news and just blabbing so soon, I can't believe you did that, I mean not even Davis would be that bull headed and that's saying something. You must be really jealous or something if you wanted to get Matt in that much trouble-."

"Yolei, shut the hell up," Tai interrupted. His smile was gone, but he still didn't seem anything Yolei expected. "First of all, why does everyone assume I have a crush on Sora?"

"Hello! You guys were always together and when she started going out with Matt, you just started getting more jealous. But that's not the point here!"

"Secondly," Tai spoke louder to get his foot in the door of this conversation. "I didn't tell Sora's dad she was pregnant, I never spoke to him."

"You didn't?"

"No, and personally, I had hoped you'd have a better opinion of me than that Yolei. Not to mention I also expected better from you, I mean you never just asked me if I had gone behind Matt and Sora's back, you just assumed I did. That hurts."

"I," Yolei faltered, she didn't have anything to say anymore. "Sorry," she sighed.

"That's ok, I forgive you." It sounded like he meant it, but at the same time, it sounded practiced, as if he had predicted every step of this conversation and knew what would come next. Rather than feed him something else to respond to, Yolei kept quiet. "The main thing is, we have to find out who did call Sora's house and why."

The words barely recognised with Yolei. 'How could be so stupid?' she demanded of herself. 'Of course he wouldn't do something like that.' A great amount of guilt was building inside her.

"Yolei?"

"Huh?" She was broken from her thoughts. "Oh! Yeah, sure."

"So I can count on you from now, right?"

"Um, yeah. No problem."

"Great, thanks Yolei." Tai took off after that. Yolei was thankful for that. If that conversation went on any longer, it would have got far too uncomfortable. Something was very wrong, Tai was supposed to be feeling very sorry for himself, not her.

Suddenly going to the mall didn't sound such a hot idea. She needed cheering up in a gluttonous form. Then she remembered she was meeting Kari for ice cream later today. That would do the trick she decided, so she set off to find Kari.

* * *

Telling his father everything took all of two words for Matt and it explained more than enough. He looked very reserved, held back anything he wanted to snap immediately. There was a long pause as the older Ishida took his time in choosing his next words. What ever reprimands of being more careful could come were some what of a moot point by now. The situation spoke for itself.

"Have you thought through what you can and can't do?" His dad asked. "I mean getting a job, that's good. Really, it's good of you, Matt. But have you asked for advice from your school?"

"Not yet," Matt replied blankly. It was as if he never intended to.

"You'll be giving up your engineering scholarship."

"I know!" Matt snapped. "I didn't plan this, dad. I just-." He stopped, swallowing back his anger and frustration. "I have to do whatever means we can carry on, I can't walk away."

Matt's father placed his hand over his son's in a re-assuring way. Matt looked right at him. "I know, son." He answered. "What's happened already is nothing to be proud of, but what you're doing now is. I want you to know, I'm proud of you for that."

"Thanks dad."

"Now this is a maybe and a very big maybe, but there might be an opening at the station, you can study for a sound engineering degree and have a full-time job," Matt's eyes dropped wide open with delight. "But you have to earn the job, I can't get it for you."

"I will!" Matt exclaimed. "I'll do anything for it!"

"Just make sure you stay in school, and you better get good grades."

"I will!" Matt repeated.

"And we'll have to talk this through fully," his dad reminded. "With Sora's parents, too."

Brought back down to earth, Matt's tone was much more sober. "Yeah, sure."

* * *

Tai knocked loudly on the door and waited patiently. He was optimistic and feeling better as the day went on. So far everything was going to plan and it wouldn't be long before he set everything straight. Then he could think about looking out for Sora, and Matt if they were still together.

The door creaked open and he faced the person answering with a brave smile. "Mr. Takenouchi?"

"Hi Tai, I'm sorry, Sora's not here right now."

"That's ok, do you mind if I could have a word?"

* * *

The first two mouthfuls of ice cream did a great deal to soothe her feelings. It might have been the extra chocolate sauce, though. At this point, she felt ready to talk. "I saw Tai today," Yolei started. That part was easy.

"Yeah, he got this morning, its really weird," Kari answered.

"I think he's got a lot on his mind, what with Sora."

"Why would he have a lot on his mind? I mean, Sora wasn't his fault."

"Well," Yolei lingered. "Everyone kind of thinks he told Sora's dad she's preganant," she added in a hurry. Another spoonful of ice cream. That's better.

"What? But he'd never do that!" Kari said in disbelief. "Who said that?"

Yolei didn't answer straight away.

"Yolei?" The tone of the question was both inquisitive and blaming.

"It wasn't me," she defended. "Well Sora thought it was him."

"But she knows him better than that," Kari deduced. "Even so, she wouldn't tell everyone."

"Well, that was me," Yolei confessed. She left the spoon in her glass. "I was trying to find Tai after I spoke to Sora and kind of let it slip to some of the guys."

"Yolei!"

"I know. I'm sorry. Anyway, like I said, I saw him this morning and got the record straight."

"And everyone else?"

"Well, it's still early."

"Yolei, you've branded my brother as somebody he isn't, the least you could do is tell everyone you're wrong."

"I know, I just felt so crummy when I found out, I needed a pick me up. So I came for you straight away." She heard Kari let a humph. "I'll call everyone back, I promise. I only spoke to Cody, Izzy and Joe anyway. Oh and Davis."

Kari merely nodded in appreciation. Yolei reached for another helping of ice cream. It made things better. "Why does he do it?"

"Tai?" Kari asked. Yolei nodded. She shrugged. "He always has, it's just him. Always making sure everyone is ok, always looking out for them, he can't help it. Even if it is annoying." She ate from her cone. "One thing's for sure, though. He won't stop until he found out who did tell Sora's dad."


	8. Day Of the Phoenix

Chinese Whispers  
By Ryan Bodle

Digimon is property of Toei Inc.

* * *

"I really need your help on this one Izzy. Come on, think," Tai said for a fifth time. "You're better at this than me, who could have done it?"

In the confines of Koushiro Izumi's bedroom, both Tai and Izzy had been brainstorming the cause of Tai's dilemma. Izzy was only too glad to help Tai but now two hours into the problem, they still didn't have any answers and he wasn't starting to wish he hadn't agreed to help.

"I'm sorry Tai, but we barely have any evidence that could shed a light on the matter." The mousy haired young man replied. "We can only speculate a reason but any answer would be as unrealistic as the one before it."

"That's not really a big help," Tai grumbled.

"Maybe we just need to think on this for a while, taking time to step back and look at what we know could give a hint," Izzy mused.

"You want to back out?"

"Of course not, Tai. But being caged up in a single room just going through possibilities kind of gets my brain all clouded up, I just need a break from it all, let the information sink in. Even I get sick of studying."

Tai rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, I guess its starting to get to me too," he reasoned. "So recap, before I take off. What do we know?"

"One morning at school Sora finds out she's pregnant. Matt runs from school when he finds out," Izzy began to list. "Sora is taken to Councillor Kino's office and from what I can tell, spends to whole day there until you see her after school."

"At which she runs off," Tai added. "Damn, I was such an asshole."

"In between," Izzy continued. "We can only guess but we know that Sora and Matt made up at some point and are still together. Then, somebody calls Sora's parents and lets the news slip. Sora confronts you about this and you're not sure what she means. Its only after Yolei starts going head hunting does it clear up, somewhat." Izzy finished. "Anything after that is consequence really."

"I suppose I could just ask Sora's Dad, but the idea of running into Sora at the same time," Tai trailed away and didn't want to think about it. "I'd need her out of the house at the time."

Izzy considered doing it instead but despite being in the close circuit of friends, he hardly knew Mr and Mrs Takeuchi. It would like being asked the question by a complete stranger. He dismissed it.

"Well, how about I see at school tomorrow?" Tai suggested.

"Sure, I'll let you know if I think of anything," Izzy placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. Tai nodded back at him.

"Thanks man," he left the room.

Izzy waited for the sound of his front door the slam close and took that as confirmation that Tai had left. He turned on his seat to face his computer and opened his internet connection. He logged into the city library website and accessed the newspaper archive, a cold feeling running down his spine. He hoped he was wrong. He wanted to be sure before he revealed the epiphany he had whilst thinking about Tai's predicament. He started small, looking through daily broadsheets from five years back. Even so soon into his search, he found damning evidence that made him feel ill. He couldn't believe somebody would abuse their position so much.

* * *

"I thought you'd stay sleeping forever," Matt said softly as he watched Sora stir in his bed. The girl stretched from her sleep and a gratifying smile spread across her face. It felt like so long since she last smiled, wholly content. Matt was sat next to the bed.

"How long have you been sitting there?" She asked.

"Not long, I've been keeping busy making this place look respectable enough," he answered. "Haven't quite finished, but I'll get there eventually."

Sora sat up and rubbed her eyes. The sun was shining bright outside and it started to warm the room, the air was stuffy and unpleasant to breathe. Her mouth was dry and she tried to wake it up by yawning.

"Do you want something to drink?" Matt asked with a subtle smile on his face. Sora just sighed a yes. "Tea? I can't promise it'll be as good as the stuff at your place."

"I don't think I'll risk it," she replied. "Juice will be fine."

Matt stood up. "Sure thing, I think we got some still in date."

"Oh! Fine, I'll just have some water!" She resigned and threw a pillow his way as he ducked out of the room. She heard him laugh as he exited. "How long was I asleep?" She asked through the door.

"Almost half a day," he answered back. Sora slid herself round so she sat off the bed. She was wearing one of Matt's shirts, her clothes folded up on the bed-sit. She fingered the collar and smiled again. She couldn't tell why she was so happy. Shrugging she stood up and grabbed her jeans.

Matt ushered a couple of ice cubes into a glass tumbler and walked over to the sink. He let the water run for a few seconds and placed the glass under the tap, allowing it to fill. With a full glass, he picked up a plate with a selection of pastries he picked up earlier after a walk into town.

He stepped back inside his room. Sora was changing back into her own clothes. She slipped out of his shirt and let it fall onto the bed. She had her jeans on already but stood there with her back to him. Her skin was just as he remembered. Even from this distance he could it was soft to caress but it was still a firm athletic body. Such a light and delicate colour. She grabbed her top and slipped it on before he could think of it anymore. He snapped about to reality and coughed lightly. She looked over her shoulder and smiled softly at him. He felt his cheeks tighten as he smiled back.

"Thought you might be hungry too," he said showing the breakfast he brought her.

"Thank you," she sat back on the bed. He put the glass and plate down and sat the other side of her. She nuzzled her head on his shoulder. "For everything."

He looked down at her. 'How can she still that after everything?' he thought to himself. What did it matter? He still had her and that was all that seemed to matter to him. It was as simple as that. "I spoke to my Dad last night."

"About us?" She asked timidly.

"Yeah," Matt sighed. "He was really understanding. He even said there may be a job at the TV station for me. I can study sound engineering at the same time."

"That's great!" Sora exclaimed. She suddenly clasped her hands over her mouth. "I mean, if that's what you want?"

Matt chuckled slightly and grinned. "Yeah, it's probably best I find a job as soon as I can and sound engineering would definitely be something I could get into." He took a breath and sobered himself for what he was about to say next. "He also said we'd have to discuss this with your parents. All of us together."

Sora looked to the ground. "Yeah," she murmured. He put her arm around her and pulled her into a hug.

"It'll be ok," he told her. "I'll be there. We'll get through this, you'll see." He wrapped his arms about her chest and rested his head on her shoulder. She held onto his forearms with both hands. At the time feeling so safe and yet so uncomfortably hot.

* * *

Tai closed the door to the apartment and strayed towards his room. He kicked a path through the clothes that littered the floor as he reached for his bed. Then with no energy left, he fell backwards and lay there. He never felt more exhausted than when he had spent half a day thinking things through. It was even more exhausting than two games of football back to back. Applying his mind to conundrums sapped his concentration. He felt his muscles urging him to do something but his mind wasn't in it and so he lazed there on his bed.

"Tai?"

"Hey, Kari," he yawned.

"Are you ok?"

"Sure, why?"

"I saw Yolei today."

"Oh that," He turned his head to face the door where his sister stood. "Its nothing, I'm working things out."

"I figured you would," she replied. "So, do you know who did it?"

"Called Sora's house?" Kari nodded. "Not yet. Izzy said he'd help me out. He said he needed some time to let all the information stew in his mind a little."

"Think he'll figure it out?"

"I think he already has," he answered. "But you know Izzy, he wants to be sure before he says anything. So he pretended to not have a clue."

"Have you told Matt and Sora yet?"

"I spoke to Matt last night and smoothed things over. I asked him to talk to Sora first. I don't think I'd get far with her right now. She's pretty upset." He noticed Kari watching him with a blank expression but it was almost as if she were studying him. "What?"

"Why do you do this?" She asked.

"Kari, someone went behind Sora's back and hurt her. I can't just sit by and let that go unnoticed."

"Why?"

Tai looked back up at the ceiling in his room. He shrugged. "It's just," he paused. "Wrong."

* * *

She lingered in his arms feeling totally at peace. She felt everything was right, as it should be. As if she had nothing in the world to fear. She had no explanation as to why she felt like this. She just did. She wanted to stay in his arms as long as she could. She felt his lips lower to her head and kiss it gently. His hand carried on stroking her hair. She purred.

"Matt?" She murmured softly.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

He paused. "Sure."

"Its kind of embarrassing," she warned him.

"Ok," he said cautiously.

"When did you first know you liked me?" She heard him laugh slightly.

"Odd question, why do you want to know?"

She pressed her head further into his embrace, as if to find a more comfortable spot on his chest. "I just do."

"I can't say I really remember," he told her. "It was like one minute you were someone who came to the digital world and the next you were all I thought about."

She smiled and blushed.

"What about you?" He asked her.

"When we were in the digital world," she answered in a dreamy voice.

"That early?"

"Silly isn't it?"

"No really, I'm flattered if I'm honest," he bragged. "How much of our life together have you planned out already?"

She made a half hearted attempt to punch in the ribs and made him laugh. "I'm being serious," she whined in a mocking way.

"OK," he replied shaking off the last of his laughter. "So when about in the digital world?"

"Remember when we in that cave? When that dark thing took over us? And you and Joe helped me out."

"Yeah, I went through the same terrible experience," Matt shuddered on the inside at the memory.

"Not even Biyomon could get through to me then. But you did, and I know Joe was there too but deep down, it felt like the only person who could reach me was you. It was you reached out to me," she felt his grip tighten just a little bit around her. "I think it was from then I felt closer to you than any of the others. Even Tai."

"Tai," Matt echoed.

"Don't worry about him," she said. "We're friends, nobody could-."

"It's not that," he stopped her. "It's about last night, when he came round here."

"What did he say?"

"Sora, Tai never told your Dad about what happened between us."

"Oh," she said meekly.

"Oh?" Matt repeated. Sora sat silent for a while and he kept waiting for an answer.

"I don't why I blamed him," she sobbed and gripped his shirt tighter. "There was a part of me saying it could never have been Tai. He'd never do that. But I didn't listen." She sniffled back tears but it was in vein. "Oh Matt!" She cried into his chest. "He's bee such a good friend to me and I treated him like this, what am I?"

"Shhh," he whispered to her. He began to caress her soothingly. "It's ok. He understands. We'll go talk to him tomorrow, ok?"

"OK," she whimpered.

"Don't cry," he whispered. "It'll be ok. You'll see."


End file.
